Crafted In the Stars with a Heart Meant for Earth
by IronicallyPainted
Summary: After the events following Mount Weather, Clarke leaves Camp Jaha and ends up in Polis. Will she settle into Polis life, what happens when war can't help but follow our girls everywhere?
1. Chapter 1

Lexa sat tall in her throne and didn't flinch when the double doors flew open.

" _Heda. There is an intruder near in the woods, close by._ " Her warrior said slightly breathless.

"Take me there." She said simply and they descended to the ground floor. Her dark stallion was presented to her and she slipped on gracefully. The woods were quiet, the only sounds were that of the moving horses and soft, pain-filled gasping.

" _Hod op!_ " Lexa said holding up her hand. She dismounted and moved to a cluster of bushes.

"Clarke?" Lexa's eyes widened at the sight. The girl's clothes were covered in mud and dried blood. Her hair, a mess. There was a small dagger embedded in her thigh.

"Lexa." Clarke choked, "Help me, beja."

" _Help her! Now! Get us back to Polis_." Lexa's sharp voice said. Her guards carefully lifted Clarke onto Lexa's horse and they rode back to Polis as fast as her injuries would allow. Inside the healer's building they undressed Clarke to assess all injuries. Lexa couldn't stop her jaw from falling open slightly. Four large claw marks ran diagonally from the top of her shoulder down to the center of her chest.

"Don't stare, Heda. The cat was worse off." Clarke said drily as the healer stitched the dagger wound closed.

"I'm sorry, Clarke." Lexa said sincerely. She knew partly this was her fault. She left her at the mountain.

"Lexa. I forgive you. I know why you left us. I would have done the same." Clarke said her eyes filling with tears. "I see them every night, Lexa. Lifeless eyes. I'm broken. I couldn't stay there, at Camp."

"It's all my fault." Lexa said quietly.

"I killed them all. Innocents and all. I deserve to die." Clarke choked, turning her gaze away from the fierce Commander. "My mom, she wants them all to move into the mountain, I can't go back there."

"Stay here, in Polis. It has a way of healing." Lexa said smoothly.

"I don't want to take up your space here."

"I want you to. Please stay. There is a room across from mine that was meant for you." Lexa pleaded.

"Until I'm better, that's it." Clarke said.

"Second order of business, you will be trained as a warrior as soon as you are better." Lexa said. Clarke nodded.

"I understand."

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Lexa stood next to Clarke, in the sky girl's new room. Paints, charcoals, canvases, sketch books adorned a large desk.

"I had these brought here for you when I first offered to you." Lexa said softly. She could tell the girl was in awe.

"Lexa. Thank you." Clarke said softly. Lexa nodded swiftly.

"I shall leave you to it then. Goodnight Clarke." Lexa slipped across the hall I to her room. Clarke looked around in wonder. The pale cream walls, the large comfortable fur bed. There was a closet of clothes and a bathtub in the next room. A knock sounded at Clarke's door.

"Hey Lexa, you know, I think-" the limber girl stopped.

"Uh hi." Clarke said her blue eyes wide.

"You aren't Lexa. Wrong room. Can never remember.." The girl trailed off. "Uh I'm Caris.. You must be the Skai Prisa."

"How did you know?" Clarke asked.

"You're the only one Lexa would give my sister's old room to." Caris smiled.

"You sister?.. Costia." Clarke breathed suddenly.

"Right on, Skai Prisa." Caris laughed.

"Quit calling me that." Clarke frowned. Caris smiled widely at her frustration.

"Lexa said you were stubborn." Caris said. "We're gonna be great friends. I'm glad Commander Bad Ass has you."

"Caris!" Lexa barked from the doorway. "Quit antagonizing our guest." Lexa's green eyes were apologetic when she looked over at Clarke.

"Coming, coming." Caris laughed and flicked her black hair over her shoulder. Her grey eyes sparked with mischief.

"Bye, Prisa."

Clarke shook her head in amusement and changed her clothes quickly. The furs were soft and inviting as she laid down. Sleep came quickly.

But so did the nightmares.


	2. Chapter 2

Clarke thrashed in her sleep. Small shrieks escaping her lips. Lexa sat up in her bed, hearing her Skai Kwin cry out. She grabbed a dagger, thinking the worst, crept into Clarke's room. No one was near Clarke and Lexa quickly realized the horror was coming from inside Clarke's mind.

"Clarke! _Ai Hodnes. Ai Prisa._ " Lexa said shaking the girl awake. Clarke's blue eyes were wide and fearful.

"Lexa, I'm s-sorry for waking you." She stuttered softly.

"It is of no issue to me." Lexa said smoothly. "Are you okay now?"

"Yes.." Clarke said her voice tiny.

"Clarke... Would you like to come sleep in my room tonight? I will attempt to ward off your night terrors." Lexa asked, her tone hopeful.

" _Sha, mochof._ " Clarke said thankfully. Lexa led Clarke into her large room and climber under the covers.

"Sleep, Prisa." Lexa said as the two drifted into a dreamless sleep.

Morning came and the sun rose. Lexa woke early and stood on the balcony watching the sun rise. Clarke came to consciousness after feeling Lexa's warmth leave the bed.

"Beautiful." Clarke breathed. Lexa's green eyes gazed adoringly at Clarke's profile.

"Yes, beautiful indeed."

The day progressed with Clarke moving about Polis. Meeting all the civilians, the children and the sellers in the marketplace.

"That's beautiful." Clarke said kindly to a lady behind a stand with an array of weapons.

"For you, Skai Prisa." The lady handed Clarke the dark dagger with the engraved moon.

"Oh no! I don't have money." Clarke said declining politely.

"You brought down the mountain, you brought my son back. The moon represents the goddess of hunting and strength. You showed true strength, Skai Prisa." The lady insisted.

" _Mochof._ " Clarke said tears springing to her eyes. She sheathed the dagger on her thigh and felt a tugging at her hand.

"Skai Prisa! Skai Prisa!"

"Come play with us!"

"Let us braid your hair, Skai Prisa!" Children tugged at her legs.

"Okay, okay!" Clarke laughed and allowed herself to be led over to log.

"We will do your hair first, Prisa." The small girls said and began to easily braid her hair.

"Then we can play!" A rowdy boy called as the group kicked around a ball.

"Done Prisa." The tallest child said.

" _Mochof!_ " Clarke said and the kids kicked a ball towards her. Clarke played a while with the children. After a while she revisited the weapons stand and noticed a tall man.

"Thank you, for returning me to my mother." He said hugging the older woman close. "I need to take care of her."

"Of course." Clarke smiled. Caris sped towards her.

"Prisa. Lexa has a surprise for you. Come on." Caris led her toward a large stable.

"The Skai Prisa will be riding one of the best bred horses in my stables!" The man promised with vigor. Lexa laughed quietly and watched as Clarke approached with Caris.

"Clarke. Have you had a pleasant day?" Lexa asked.

"The best." She smiled widely and looked around.

"May I present you with your horse." Lexa said as the man led a horse towards them. The mare was white, a pale cream like milk with a dark mane and tail.

"She's beautiful." Clarke said.

"She's all yours." The man said proudly.

" _Skai en Sheidgeda get along too, Heda._ " He said.

"Good." Lexa nodded.

"Sky and Night?" Clarke asked.

"Skai, is your horse. Sheidgeda, is my black stallion." Lexa explained.

"I understand." Clarke nodded. "Where did you get my paints and things?"

"There is a stand in the marketplace." Lexa said simply.

"Thank you." Clarke patted Skai's head and allowed the man to take her away.

"What about the kids near the marketplace? Where do they belong?" Clarke asked. Lexa's eyes were saddened.

"The orphanage."

Clarke's throat dried but she nodded.

"I want to help them." Clarke said. Lexa smiled.

"Of course Clarke." She said with a quiet chuckle, for this was the Clarke she knew and loved.


	3. Chapter 3

Clarke sat on Lexa's balcony painting the city on a huge canvas. It had been 6 weeks since she arrived at Polis and she fit the city life well.

"What will you be doing today, _Klark._ " Lexa's soft voice coming from behind Clarke.

"I'll take the orphan children riding, visit Hugo at the arts stand and, oh, training with Indra." Clarke said setting her brushes down.

"You sound busy." Lexa laughed quietly.

"Or I could..." Clarke turned around and nuzzled Lexa's cheek.

"I am free today, may I help you with the children?" Lexa asked placing a kiss on the prisa's lips.

"They would adore that. Having Heda help would be a dream come true." Clarke smiled.

"Good."

The children, true to Clarke's word, were ecstatic. It strengthened Lexa's promise to protect all her people.

"Hugo!" Clarke said, giving the large man a hug and allowing him to kiss her cheek, much to Lexa's displeasure.

"Heda." He said sheepishly.

"Don't mind her, she's worse than a jealous child some days." Clarke laughed. Lexa flushed lightly. Lexa was delighted that all the people of Polis loved Clarke. They held her in the highest esteem.

"Lexa," Clarke said when they were back in the comfort of Lexa's room. "I'm ready, to see the sky people again."

"You are?" Lexa's eyes widened.

"Yes. Our people have made me realize, life is short and tragically beautiful. I need to make amends with my mother before it's too late." Clarke said. Lexa smiled lightly, Clarke had taken to calling Lexa's people, our people.

"I understand..." Lexa said her voice small. "Will you come back?"

"I was actually hoping you'd go with me. I know asking Skaikru to be in the coalition is in our and their best interest."

"I'd be delighted to.. They would have to journey to Polis to be inducted into the coalition, however."

"I know, I know."

In the following days, Clarke, Lexa sat tall in their saddles with their guard.

"Skai Prisa! Are you leaving?"

"Heda!"

Many people called out and Clarke simply smiled. The orphanage children had intricately braided Clarke's hair. It was perfect, as Lexa told her. Every time Lexa would catch sight of Clarke's hair a soft smile would grace her lips. The young boys helped Lexa do her and Clarke's war paint. A pair of swords across her back from her dear lady at the weapons stand and her beautiful mare stood under her. Polis was where she was meant to be.

The ride to Camp Jaha was shorter than expected. As the Camp came in view, as well as the sign proclaiming it's new name, Clarke's heart began to beat erratically. Clarke and Lexa fell to the back of the group.

"You can do this Clarke. I swear to you." Lexa said. Clarke swallowed tightly and nodded. The gates to Arkadia were pulled open, the guards guns aimed at them, but the Warriors didn't flinch.

"It's the Commander!"

"She's with Clarke!" Many yelled. Abby and Kane stood in the middle looking on. When Abby noticed her daughter, her hands went up to cover her mouth as her eyes became tearful. Lexa and Clarke dismounted and moved forward with their horses. The Warriors fell behind easily.

"Mom." Clarke smiled and let the older woman hug her.

"Where have you been?" She asked pulling back to look at her daughter's war paint clad face.

"Let us gather together and we can explain." Clarke said. Abby's eyes steeled as she looked at Lexa.

"Lexa will be present." Clarke's voice adopted a sharp edge.

"Right. Follow me." Abby led them into the council room.

"What is this about?" Bellamy asked standing beside Monty and Kane.

"As you know, winter is coming. The Azgeda are becoming restless and furthermore there are threats within your camp." Clarke started.

"Yes. Pike.." Abby muttered quietly.

"You will be unable to survive the winter. That is most certain." Clarke said.

"Hey, we haven't needed your help yet, Commander Betrayer." Bellamy growled.

"This is your first winter. Without my help, you will die." Lexa ground out forcefully.

"What do you proposition?" Kane asked, halting the stare down.

"Join the coalition. You will be offered safety, trade routes, merchandise, as well as a place in our city." Clarke said. Abby didn't miss the use of Clarke's our.

"We don't need your help, Commander." Abby snapped.

"Yes, you do. Please consider the fact many of you will die this winter. Also, the coalition will offer you safety from any attacks from the clans also in the coalition. The Azgeda for example. Nia wants a war. We are trying to prolong that outcome." Clarke said her voice strong.

"What about Pike and Jaha?" Monty spoke up.

"Jaha?" Lexa looked suddenly confused.

"Thelonius has gone crazy, according to Murphy. He has found the imaginative City of Light and wants to take us all there... But.. He has a nuclear warhead."

"And nobody thought to inform us!" Lexa roared.

"And.. Emerson is alive." Bellamy said quietly.

"What!" Clarke and Lexa said at the same time.

"He is supposedly siding with the Azgeda."

" _Indra, get to Polis and fetch Karis. We need to set this coalition in action. Gather the leaders._ " Lexa spoke in Trigedasleng.

" _Have Karis bring back horses for the Skaikru._ " Clarke said. Indra rushed off to get on her horse and ride to Polis.

"It seems, this coalition will benefit us all in new ways." Lexa sighed.

"I can understand that now, Commander. We need to know more." Kane said with a new determination. Lexa and Clarke began explaining as much as they knew and how it all would work, in turn, Kane and Abby told them of the warhead and Emerson.

"Let us retire." Lexa said quietly as Clarke yawned.

"Clarke, your room here is still prepared." Abby said. Clarke look pained.

"I'm needed elsewhere." She tried.

"Clarke." Her mother scolded. "Stay here, with us. Your people." Lexa's green eyes hardened, noticing Abby was pushing Clarke into a tight spot. The group was near the gates now.

"Mom it's better for the coalition if-" she was cut off by the thundering of hooves.

"It seems Caris arrived." Lexa said softly in Clarke's ear.

"Hey Prisa, how's it going? Miss me?" Caris said lightly punching Clarke's arm after she handed off the extra horses.

"Damnit Caris." Clarke growled at her favorite guard.

"Caris, what did I tell you about antagonizing ai prisa?" Lexa said, her eyes twinkling with mischief.

"That she's stubborn and loads of fun to mess with?" Caris said innocently.

"Wrong."

"And who might you be?" Abby spoke up.

"Caris of the Boat Clan, Personal guard of Prisa here." Caris smiled.

"You know, Prisa is okay for everyone but you. You make it a jab." Clarke scowled.

"And here comes little pauna out to play."

" _Karis, em pleni_." Lexa said finally.

"When do we ride back to Polis?" Caris asked.

"Tomorrow. At sunrise." Lexa said he voice weary.

"We should sleep then." Clarke nodded.

"Right, would you like me to set up your tent, little pauna?" Caris asked.

"Clarke, will you be staying in your room?" Abby scowled.

" _Klark, it is up to you where you reside for tonight._ " Lexa said smoothly in Trigedasleng.

" _No, I want to stay in ai tent with yu._ " Clarke argued.

"Mom, I'm sorry. I'm needed elsewhere. Be ready in the morning." Clarke said and waved as she walked to the other Grounders with Lexa. Night fell and all was restless. Tomorrow would be of new experiences.


	4. Chapter 4

Clarke sat on a stump in front of her tent with Caris behind her braiding her hair. Lexa stood near Clarke's shoulder overlooking everything. Caris was talking animatedly about something or another when suddenly her hands stilled.

" _Who is she?_ " Caris asked breathlessly as Abby stopped near Clarke with a girl at her side.

"Raven!" Clarke smiled.

"Hey Princess. Long time, no see." Raven waved.

"Hello, don't believe we've met." Caris said smiling her charming little smile. Raven's eyes widened. Lexa chuckled quietly. She couldn't blame Raven's reaction. Caris was attractive and bore a strong resemblance to Costia. With silky black hair, tan inked skin and sparkling gray eyes, Caris was a catch.

"Raven, uh, hi." Raven stuttered lightly. "Who are you?"

"Caris." Caris clasped her hand in Raven's and brought it up to kiss. "It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

" _Finish little pauna's hair, Karis, quit drooling._ " Lexa commanded quickly.

"It seems I'm coming to Polis." Raven shrugged.

"That sounds..." Caris trailed off looking for the right word.

"Fabulous?" Clarke said chuckling lightly.

"Distracting?" Lexa offered, earning herself a smack from Clarke.

"Fab-ulous." Caris tested the word in her mouth. "Sha. Fabulous."

"Awesome." Raven smiled widely.

"We leave soon." Clarke stood when her braids were finished.

"Caris! Ready Skai and Sheidgeda!" Clarke barked.

Caris lowered her head in respect knowing this was no longer the time for games. "Sha, Prisa."

After all was packed up and everyone's horses were ready they began out the gate. In attendance from the Skaikru was Abby, Kane, Raven, Octavia, Lincoln and Bellamy.

"Heda? Prisa? Are you ready to leave?" Caris asked. They both nodded and the party moved on. The journey to Polis was a relatively quiet one. When they came to the stretch of land close to the city gates, Lexa and Clarke both slipped off their horses, the Skaikru then following in suit to walk off their achy limbs. The gates swung open, Lexa and Clarke walked through first, followed by Kane and the rest of Skaikru.

"Heda's home!"

"Prisa! Prisa!" Clarke smiled and was handed flowers by the children of the orphanage.

"Houm! Heda en Prisa ste Houm!" Many shouts rang out.

"Damn Clarke. You're popular." Raven said. Hugo then sped up to Clarke and Lexa.

"A welcome home gift, from me and the children." He said and showed a painting he did. Clarke had been teaching him how to paint and he was very handy with the brush. In the painting Lexa and Clarke stood tall in the center- obviously painted by Hugo- surrounded by children that had tiny fingerprints on each of their little chests. The children of the Polis orphanage put a little bit of themselves in the painting.

"Hugo! It's perfect!" Clarke shrieked. He knew he wasn't a perfect painter, no where near actually, but he also knew how much this meant to the both of them.

" _Mochof! Mochof! Hugo!_ " Clarke yowled excitedly. Lexa rolled her eyes at Clarke's excitement.

" _Sha, mochof, Hugo._ " Lexa said smoothly.

" _Pro, Heda, Prisa_." Hugo bowed then moved away.

"Lexa! Look- aw Lex! It's amazing! Can you believe- wow he painted this! I only just- he's only just started painting! Lexa, aw it's the kids' fingerprints on their little persons!" Clarke was talking animatedly. Lexa noticed the children looking expectantly at Clarke.

" _Klark, goufas._ " Lexa motioned towards the kids.

"Oh! Thank you! This will be hung in my room! I love it!" Clarke said, and the children began jumping in pride.

"Anyway, let's get to the palace." Clarke laughed.

"Would you like me to take your horses?" The willowy stable boy, Carter, asked.

"Sha! Thanks Carter. Oh and extra treats for Skai and Sheidgeda." Clarke winked. Lexa sighed a long sigh.

"My horse will be fat if I let you dictate his care, Clarke." Lexa scoffed.

" _Shof op_." Clarke said playfully then turned to Caris.

"Will rooms be prepared for them?" Clarke asked softly. It was Lexa who answered.

" _Sha, Klark, they all will have a place to sleep. Tonight, they will feast with us._ " Lexa said smoothly.

" _I like it when it's just us._ " Clarke teased. Lexa shook her head dispelling improper thoughts.

"They will be residing in the floor below us." Lexa said, her green eyes finding Caris's as she sent an unspoken command.

"I will prepare their rooms." Caris bowed and slipped away. The Skaikru couldn't stop their jaws from dropping as they looked at the palace.

"Welcome to our home." Lexa said warmly and the doors were opened by two guards.

"Heda, Prisa. You have returned in one piece. All is well again in Polis." One of them said.

"Sha, Wrex. The Commander and the Princess have returned..." Lexa voice rose to a roar to the crowd that had formed behind the Skaikru. "All is well in Polis!" The crowd roared in response.

After all talk of the coalition had ceased, Lexa watched with a light smirk as Indra goaded Clarke.

"Prisa, are you ready to train?" Indra asked with a fiery spark in her eyes. "Or are you afraid to be beaten, again?"

"Sha, let's train." Clarke and Indra slipped off to the pits.

"Little Pauna of Polis has returned!" A warrior called from where he was watching the sparring.

"Ha! Sha!" Clarke laughed. "Do you wish to spar, Ro?"

"Sha, Little Pauna." Ro stretched and hopped into the pit. Clarke drew her swords. When she fought with swords everything fell together for Clarke. The graceful movements, the sense of duty. Clarke felt strength thrum within her, she didn't feel like everything rested in that of a trigger. Everything in a fight with swords depended on the wielder. Ro thrust his sword forward hoping to catch Clarke off guard but she parried it off quickly. She feigned left then snapped the butt of her swords against the side of his head. He fell but knocked her feet out from under her. Clarke rolled away and threw her knee into his ribs.

"Check mate." She smirked as she lightly poked her sword into his neck. Not hard enough to break the skin but enough to feel the prick.

"Little Pauna can fight!" Ro laughed then bumped Clarke's shoulder in good nature. "I do not wish to meet you in battle, Prisa, I fear I would meet my demise."

"Sha, Ro." Clarke laughed and noticed Lexa standing near the pits. Lexa smirked with pride. Abbey and Kane watched Clarke train with wide, amazed eyes.

"Good job, Little Pauna." Lexa loved to see Clarke's satisfied glower when she used her nickname.

"Thanks, Lexa! Hey, tomorrow, I want the kids to train with me." Clarke said thinking back to the issue on hand.

"Sha, that would be most appropriate. May I help?"

"Lexa, you are always welcome to." Clarke told her firmly. Lexa smiled slightly and followed Clarke away from the Pits.

"Heda! Prisa!" Caris sped towards them with a wide smile.

"Caris hey!" Clarke waved.

"Why didn't you tell me she was on my floor!?" Caris scoped quietly. Lexa and Caris's eyes were both on Clarke.

" _Sha, Klark. Tell us_." Lexa eyebrow was raised.

"Stop raising your damn eyebrow." Clarke snapped.

"Stop raising your damn voice." Lexa mocked with a smile.

"Mockery is not a product of a strong mind, _Leksa._ " Clarke said.

"You two are worse than an old married couple." Caris groused. Clarke laughed loudly while Lexa's soft chuckles joined it.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••=

"Caris says you like my laugh." Clarke said slipping into Lexa's huge room.

"Oh?" Lexa turned her eyebrow raised as always.

"Yeah, she says you turn into Commander Heart Eyes when I laugh." Clarke said with a smile.

"Well, I can admit that it was one of my favorite sounds. Second to only your moans of pleasure when you one day give those up to me." Lexa said smoothly.

"Dangerous words, Commander." Lexa couldn't help but smirk at the husky edge that filtered into Clarke's tone.

"Whenever you are ready, Prisa." Lexa jerked Clarke forward so she was flush against Lexa.

"Later." Clarke said softly when they heard a knock at the door.

"Heda, Prisa. The feast has been prepared." Titus said respectfully. The two nodded and followed him down to the dining room. Clarke noticed immediately that Caris was sat by Raven.

"Heda. Prisa." Caris stood abruptly.

"Sit, Caris." Clarke rolled her eyes.

"Here I am being polite.." Caris laughed plopping back down. Lexa served all the others first before serving herself. As they ate Clarke noticed an enticing piece of fruit on Lexa's plate. She quickly snagged it and popped it in her mouth with a smile. Lexa turned her green eyes on Clarke.

" _What will you do about it?_ " Clarke teased under her breath. Lexa simply quirked an eyebrow.

" _Stop quirking your damn eyebrow, I'll hit you._ " Clarke quipped with a inaudible chuckle.

" _Do not doubt my prowess, Klark._ " Lexa said lowly. " _I would have you under me quickly._ "

"Dangerous words, Commander." Clarke scolded huskily. Clarke then noticed Kane watching them with interest and Abby looking at them from the corner of her eyes. She dropped her gaze and decided her plate was suddenly much more interesting.


	5. Chapter 5

Dinner had ceased and Clarke was having a bath drawn by her attendant, while Lexa was with Indra, Kane and Abby in the war room. A low moan worked itself out of Clarke's mouth as she sunk into the hot water. It was pleasantly hot and had bath oils in it to naturally soothe and clean. She sat soaking so long the water had cooled.

"Clarke?" Lexa's voice sounded from Clarke's room. She stood up from her bath and climbed out just as Lexa came in.

"Cl- oh." The words dried on the Commander's lips as she looked at her Prisa in all her naked glory.

" _Leksa._ " Clarke voice dropped an octave as she slipped into Trigedasleng. Lexa took two short strides and gathered Clarke into her arms.

" _Ain._ " Lexa growled lowly in Clarke's ear.

" _Yun._ " Clarke said softly. " _Teik ai._ " And Lexa did just that she carried Clarke into her room easily, laying her among the soft furs.

"You have too many clothes, _Leksa_." Clarke groaned as Lexa's lips trailed down her neck. Lexa moved away from Clarke and stripped off her top layer of clothes. Lexa stood in front of Clarke with only simple bindings encasing her breasts and a tight pair of underwear like shorts. Clarke's lips parted and her breath hitched in her throat.

" _Leksa,_ " her breath caught, " _Yu laik_ \- beautiful, Lex." Clarke slipped her fingers under Lexa's bindings smoothly. Lexa sucked in a sharp breath as Clarke's fingers brushed over her pert breasts.

" _Klaaark_." Lexa groaned, her eyes shut. Clarke smiled and pinched her nipple lightly. Lexa's eyes shot open and she pushed her blonde lover to lay back.

" _Let me make love to you._ " Lexa soft voice rolled over Clarke in silky waves of pleasure.

"Take me." Clarke's blue eyes stared sincerely into the soft green eyes of Lexa. That was all the confirmation she needed from Clarke. Lexa kissed a fiery trail towards Clarke's navel. Lexa with her head between her thighs, working her mouth to take Clarke higher and higher. She looked up slightly to see Clarke with her head pressed against the pillow, her hands gripped the furs beneath her in a failing attempt to stay grounded. Lexa doesn't stop. She can't stop. Her hand intertwined with Clarke's easily. Clarke held tight. Her blue eyes opened, clouded with lust, with pleasure. Lexa moaned slightly, that alone was enough to push her on the verge of coming. She curled her fingers up and Clarke let out a guttural moan that made Lexa tremble. Lexa looked at her blonde lover again, and this time she moaned as Clarke's eyes rolled back in pure pleasure. The deep vibrations shook against Clarke's sensitive flesh. Lexa's throaty voice was silk when she spoke her native language:

" _Look at me. I want to see you come for me_."


	6. Chapter 6

Abby opened the door to Clarke's room, looking to speak to her daughter before she came down for breakfast. She noticed the room was empty.

"Lexa will know where she is." Abby thought with conviction.

She noticed two guards at the end of the hallway, guarding the entrance to the floor. She didn't know how'd they feel about a sky person going to their Heda's room, after all, Clarke was her daughter, that was different.

She gently pushed open the door and her eyes were automatically drawn to the two figures laying in the furs. Abby's mouth fell open slightly as she noticed who the people were.

Lexa's tattooed back was uncovered and the commander had an arm tightened around Clarke's _naked_ waist. Clarke frowned in her sleep and adjusted her position so her legs were entangled with Lexa's. Her chest pressed against Lexa's and the brunette nuzzled into Clarke even more. Abby swallowed thickly and slipped back out of the room. She stood looking blankly around the hallway when Titus found her.

"Are you lost, _Skai Fisa_?" He asked with a slight knowing smile.

"Titus... How does Clarke fit in here?" Abby asked lowly.

"Clarke is the _Prisa_ of Polis. Loved by all, adored by the children above all. She does much for our city. We would be sad to see her go." Titus said.

"Ho- how does she fit in with Lexa?"

"Heda cares for Clarke, as does everyone in Polis." He relayed carefully.

"Does she care.. More?" Abby asked cautiously.

"Clarke is Heda's _sonraun en Hodnes._ Clarke is... Heda's _kwelnes_." Titus left no room for further conversation and Abby knew next to no Trigedasleng apart from the words Heda, Prisa and Fisa. She decided she would go ask Octavia. Abby slipped into the dining hall where Octavia, Raven and Lincoln were eating fruit and breads.

"Hey Mamacita." Raven said after stuffing a piece of fruit in her mouth.

"Hey Raven." Abby laughed and waved easily.

"Oh! Octavia can I ask you something?" Abby asked sitting in a chair at the large dining table.

"Course Abby!" Octavia turned to face the doctor.

"What's does sonraun, Hodnes and kwelnes mean?" Octavia and Lincoln choked on the food they were eating.

"Uh, Abby, why do you ask?" Octavia said swallowing the lump that suddenly formed in the back of her throat.

"Just something Titus said about Lexa and Clarke." Abby said absentmindedly.

"Well, sonraun is life, Hodnes is love and kwelnes is weakness." Lincoln said his low voice carrying throughout the dining hall.

"Wait!" Abby's eyes widened three sizes. "Clarke is Lexa's life and love. Clarke is Lexa's weakness?"

"Oh my god! I called it! Knew Commander Heart Eyes and Princess Badass had something going." Raven fist pumped the air.

"Uh uh I totally called it." Octavia sputtered.

"Wanna bet?" Raven challenged her eyes narrowing.

"Sure, say, hm when they will get laid?" Octavia said.

"Mm. I think it's too late for that." Abby shrugged, eating quietly.

"Ooh, here's that plan..." Raven and Octavia quietly put their heads together.

Soon after the double doors opened and Caris came through first, her eyes brightening as she noticed Raven, followed by Lexa and Clarke.

" _Hei Reivon_." Caris said easily to the mechanic. Raven didn't know very much Trigedasleng, yet she couldn't help but note everything sounded better when Caris spoke it.

"Hey Caris. Oh, come sit by me! There's a seat... I mean only if you want to.." Raven trailed off her ramblings. Caris looked to Clarke for orders.

"Caris it's fine. There is little danger here, no need to protect me right now." Clarke laughed lightly. Caris nodded with a wide grin.

" _Klark_." Lexa voice held a whiny edge that Clarke wouldn't have been able to pick up if she didn't know Lexa so well. "You are always to be protected."

" _Leksa, it's fine._ " Clarke said lowly and sat down.

"You know Clarke, I couldn't help but notice how the painter guy had the hots for you." Raven said nonchalantly while picking at some food on her plate. Lexa's eyes widened slightly and her face flushed red before she schooled her features. Octavia smirked victoriously.

"Hey! Prisa, Hugo says he has some new brushes for you, if you like to go meet him." Clarke's attendant said lightly. Clarke visibly brightened at the prospect of new equipment.

"Oh! I need some new brushes!" Clarke stood quickly. Lexa's face darkened at the mention of the young man at the paint stand. "I'll catch up with you later for the kids' training, Lexa!" Clarke waved as she left. Lincoln followed Kane and Abby as they left leaving Lexa fuming with Raven and Octavia.

"Commander. Lexa, dear." Raven said folding her hands in with a mock serious expression.

"We know your secret." Octavia nodded. Lexa jerked back, confused at the two's antics.

"My secrets?"

"You are in luuurve with our dear Princess." Raven said. Lexa blushed then she blanked.

"I know not of what you speak of." Lexa said stoically.

"Right well, if you want to tell Clarke you love her, in a special way she'll understand... Just say this." Raven and Octavia quietly whispered in the Commander's ear. She was confused but trusted the two would not lead her astray.

Or so she thought.


	7. Chapter 7

It occurred to Lexa she had no idea what she was saying to Clarke, apart from the general "steal your heart" she was lost. Lexa sat on her throne with Aden by her side waiting for Clarke to come get her for training.

" _Waiting for your little lover_." Aden teased lightly. Lexa scowled at the kid. Clarke bounded into the room.

"Ready Lexa! And Aden hey!" Clarke waved.

" _Hello Prisa_." The boy's face held a smirk, the same that one would often see on Anya's face.

"Let's go!" Clarke said and turned.

"Clarke.." Lexa said still sitting. Clarke turned. "Are you an alien, cause you've abducted my heart." Clarke's face flushed.

"Well I mean yes, I am." Clarke said then noticed Lexa's confused face.

"You have no idea what you said..." Lexa nodded slightly. Clarke huffed and stormed out. Aden's raucous laughter filled the throne room.

" _That was terrible!_ " He laughed.

"Shof op, Aden." Lexa swatted at Anya's younger brother.

" _Why don't you just a tell her you love her?_ " Aden asked, his voice carrying Trigedasleng much smoother than English.

"Octavia and Raven says she'll better understand this way." Lexa said.

"Because we listen to _branwadas_." He muttered. "Come on, Heda, let us find your Prisa." He said and walked out of the throne room.

" _Branwada goufa_." She growled and followed him out. On the way to the training yards she passed by Octavia and Raven.

"Clarke's in a huff, did you tell her?" Raven asked excitedly.

" _Sha_." Lexa paused. "It did not work as expected."

"How about this..." Octavia whispered in Lexa's ear. Lexa was yet again left confused but she decided she had nothing better. Octavia sped off to meet up with Clarke.

"Clarke! Hey I have a bet but I need you to say something to Lexa." Octavia said quickly. "Please she won't get it anyway."

Clarke finally agreed, knowing Lexa didn't know Skaikru customs.

"Hey Lexa.. What is your last name?" Clarke asked quietly as they watched Aden train.

"We do not do those." Lexa said simply.

"You can have mine if you want." Clarke said trying to hold back laughter. Lexa knew what Clarke was doing and refused to be caught off guard.

"That is very generous of you, Clarke of the Sky People." Lexa turned towards her with a neutral gaze. Clarke rolled her eyes then slipped into the training circle.

"Clarke!" Lexa called and waited till the girl turned towards her. "Are you religious? Cause you're the answer to my prayers."

Clarke let out a low shriek that leaves Lexa yet again puzzled.

" _I imagine you have been saying the wrong thing_." Aden said as he gulped air into his tired lungs.

"You don't know, either, Aden." Lexa growled.

"Well yes, but still. Obviously it's wrong." Aden swallowed a gulp of water from the cup Indra offered him. "Can I eat with you tonight?"

" _Sha, yongon_." She messed his hair then watched him bound off to Clarke. Lexa noted the two seemed to become very close in Polis.

"Hey Prisa! Can we go riding?" Aden asked excitedly.

"Hey Aden!" Clarke waved to the Nightblood. "I'm sure we can! What did Lexa say?"

"I haven't asked her, she's _branwada._ " Aden laughed.

"Your sister said the safe thing to me." Clarke said softly. Aden's eyes widened.

"Will you tell me, Clarke? Of how you and Anya survived the mountain while we ride?"

"I suppose. Tell Lexa we are going so she doesn't think I stole away her little commander-in-training." Clarke teased. He hurried over to Lexa, Clarke watched as she said something quietly to the boy which made him hug her.

"What was that about?" She ask him on the way to the stables.

"Anya's horse and swords. They are mine now." Aden's shaggy brown hair fell into his eyes. "Keryon was the foal of her previous mount.. Keryon's mom was a good horse, but she died in battle."

"He'll be a good horse for you, Aden." Clarke said and led him into the stable.

"Hi Carter! We are taking Skai and Keryon out, oh well and Caris's horse." Clarke rolled her eyes at her guard trailing them.

" _Sha Prisa._ " He disappeared and returned a bit later with a gleaming Skai and Keryon. One look at Keryon and she recognized him. The brownish red horse had a white blaze down his face and Clarke knew he was the one Anya rode at the bridge.

" _Hello Keryon. It's me and you now_." Aden said softly while he rubbed Keryon's forehead.

"Are you ready?" Clarke said mounting her leggy white horse. Aden nodded and climbed on.

"Tell me about how you first met Anya? Was she mean to you? I'm sure she was." Aden laughed quietly.

"Well, I let her at a bridge, and she was riding Keryon. She threatened me." Clarke laughed.

"How were you caught by the mountain?"

"Well, Lexa sent some warriors after us. So we were closing the drop ship and your sister jumped in. But the mountain men came and we got knocked out by some gas." Clarke shrugged.

"What was it like in the mountain?"

"I woke up in a white room. I broke out and ended up with the President of the Mountain. But I was still uneasy, so one day in the hospital wing, I followed this tubing filled with blood. I found your sister in a small cage in the room. So I broke her out, then we ran." Clarke thought back to the scary times when she was in the dreaded mountain.

"How did you escape?" Arden's eyes were wide with curiosity.

"We jumped into a huge water. I couldn't swim but your sister dragged me out. I woke up and spat out water. I ended up rambling, so she hit me in the head with a rock and tied me up. She was going to take me to the commander."

"My sister hit me one time for talking too much." Aden's face was screwed in distaste.

"We were trudging through the forest and the Mountain Men were following on our trail so Anya thought it was my smell. She slapped me in the face with mud." Clarke laughed at the memory.

"She pushed Lexa and I into a pile of muddy horse droppings. I wanted to train with them when I was a little goufa and Lexa said I should be able too. Anya got mad and shoved us in."

"Anya was spirited." Clarke agreed.

"Sometimes, when I was small I always wanted to be Heda, Lexa was always with us, another member of the family. Her and Costia but then when I finally knew what bleeding black meant, I didn't want it so much anymore. Lexa lost Costia, and it broke her into pieces. I'm scared of being a leader, but it was what I was called to do." Aden said quietly.

"It's not easy." Clarke agreed. "It's hard, doing what's right. Sometimes it tears you apart, but at the end of the day, you just tell yourself I did what I had to for my people. Eventually, it gets easier."

"I can see why Lexa loves you."

"Love is weakness to her. She doesn't love me." Clarke smiled sadly. " _Hodnes laik uf, Aden. Remember that._ "

" _Sha, Wanheda._ " Then he smiled. "She loves you." Clarke just rolled her eyes.

"Let's get you back, we've been gone long enough. You're coming to the feast tonight with the Skaikru and Lexa's advisors, so best be ready." Clarke said.

"Can I go see what Raven is doing? I swear I'll be ready! I'm building... Alliances." Aden nodded vigorously. He saw what crazy things Raven did, and he wanted to try it.

"Ugh I guess." She groaned. She watched Aden get safely to Raven and gestured to Kita.

"Keep him safe, will you." Clarke said, Kita nodded her consent and followed after.

"Raven is crazy, I can't imagine why he wants to be around her." Clarke joked with Caris as they walked through the markets.

"Maybe that's exactly why he wants to spend time with her." Caris said.

Some time later, it dawned on Clarke that **maybe** Raven was a bad influence. Sitting around the huge dining table with Skaikru, Lexa and all her attendees, Clarke was hit in the face with how annoyed Indra and Titus seemed.

"I have an announcement to make. Clarke of the Sky People had given me the greatest gift of all." Lexa, of course, paused for dramatic affect.

"From now on I will be known as Lexa Griffin."

"Excuse me!?" Abby shrieked. Most of Skaikru choked on whatever was in their mouth.

"When-"

"Why weren't we told-"

"Clarke Elizabeth Griffin!"

Clarke was sitting ramrod in her chair.

"No! Guys!" Clarke whined. Octavia sputtered, her laughter rolling off in waves.

"It's a joke call down." Octavia laughed. "Lexa was just poking fun, not being mean."

"You know, Heda, Raven says you bang Prisa." He looked stricken. "Perhaps you should discontinue that, for I'd assume if you're trying to be nice, banging would be considered mean."

"Raven Reyes!" Clarke yelled.

"Hey Princess." Raven said sheepishly.

"Why in the hell would you tell him we were banging!?"

"Clarke, hey, there's a child." Octavia chuckled.

"Okteivia kom Skaikru, it is not nice to call Belomi a child." Aden said simply.

"Can we keep him?" Raven asked, fist bumping the Nightblood.

"Oh, dear Heda, he's corrupted." Titus moaned. "Skaikru is infecting him with their poison."

"Oh, Titus." Lexa simply laughed.

"Take the Prisa and Aden away from them!" Titus said.

"Or we can leave the Prisa with the Skaikru. Bad influence on Heda, she is." Indra said slyly. Clarke scowled.

"I'm full." Aden stood. "A delightful dinner this has been, however I must retire. Dal?" Aden called his guard and they left the room.

"I'm leaving. Night." Clarke stood, her attendant hurried into the room.

"Would you like for me to get you anything?" The Skairkru hid grins at how the princess was actually treated as a princess.

"No. Thank you, Ella." Clarke moved to leave the room with Caris trailing.

"I best retire as well." Lexa said almost sheepishly. She retreated after Clarke expecting an argument when she got into her chambers. Surprisingly, Clarke kissed Lexa ferociously as soon as she entered.

"I'm sorry, ai Prisa, dinner was a disaster." Lexa said softly.

"It was different, fun though." Clarke smiled. "I got to spend time with you." Clarke turned to change her clothes.

"I love you, Clarke Elizabeth Griffin." Lexa said softly, recalling the middle name Abby had used. Clarke turned.

"I thought love was weakness?" Clarke's lips tilted into an amused smirk as she kissed Lexa again. Lexa's smile was soft, gentle, loving as she replied.

"Not ours."


End file.
